Because It's Cute
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: Rating just in case, although I doubt it's needed. I'll make it easy for ya: RonxHermione. Harry falls down some stairs laughing, Fred and George are helpful, and Hermione and Ron are just the cutest lil couple!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ron, Hermione, or anyone else from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling got to the characters and

the story first, and honestly, I think she does a good job with them. But it was my duty to do what I could to create a

story I like (a friend challenged me to write this, pretty much). So I do hope you enjoy. And if you don't, I'm sorry.

But either way, I admited to not owning it, so DON'T SUE ME!

She saw him sitting alone in their class once again. So lonely looking, yet he was surrounded by people who cared

about him, wasn't he? And so was she, right? They both had their friends, their families, their seperate lives outside of

school.

_To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell_

Why did she fell like this? Was it that charm? She remembered casting a love charm, but it had been so long ago.

It couldn't still be working, right? It couldn't be the reason she was starting to notice him like this, right?

Hermione could hardly believe this was happening.

"Charming...Funny...Caring...Smart..."

That had been what she wrote on the charmed paper. That stupid little charm. "Open your eyes to your true love" had

been what it said. But she had created it almost a year ago. How could it possibly still be working? And how could he be

her true love?

_The first cut is the deepest_

She had made it so long without caring about guys. Why was it hitting her now? Why was it striking her so hard?

But no, she'd had a boyfriend before. But Harry and her had been better friends than anything else. So why suddenly him?

And why suddenly now?

Weeks passed for her, slowly turning into months. Wondering how she really felt about him, that mysterious boy she'd

known for so long. She never could quite forget his voice, or erase the image of his face from her sleeping mind.

Until potions class...

It was a warm spring day, and they were in their last class of the day. Potions. She had been partnered with him,

probably much to his distaste.

Following the instructions Snape had given to the class, Hermione was carefully adding ingrediants to the boiling

cauldron. While he...he...

"Um..Hermione?"

"Huh? What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Um, no, nothing's wrong." Hermione scolded herself for staring at him. Or more, for getting caught staring at

him. Staring at him at all was a regular thing for her, afterall.

"Come on, let's finish this up."

The two reached for the last ingrediant at the same time, and froze as their hands touched.

He looked up at her with a shy smile and retracted his hand. "Sorry."

Shakily, she replied, "N-no problem. I'll just add this and..." Hermione poured the last ingrediant into the

cauldron. "Now we're done."

"I don't get it, Harry. I can't get her out of my mind..."

"Ron, you're been talking about the same girl for months already. Just talk to her! Jeeze!"

"I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Who is she, anyway? You never told me."

"You wouldn't believe me, and either way, I don't think you'd understand."

The two friends were walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall, determined to spend some time outside while they

could.

"Come on, try me."

"Fine..." Ron sighed heavily. "Hermione."

Harry immediately went into a laughing fit and collapsed on the floor in the middle of the stairway.

"Jerk..." Ron turned and stalked back up the stairs towards the Gryfindor Common Room.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there_.

Hermione was the only one left in the Common Room. Everyone else had gone outside to hang out in the first warm

evening of the year. So Hermione sat alone, thinking to herself. No books open for her to read, she'd left all of them on

her bed. No parchment for her to write on, she'd purposely left that behind too. Just her, the windowsill, and a view of

the lake and the Forbidden Forest off to the side.

Leaning her head against the window, Hermione pulled her legs up onto the window sill, and brought her knees up to

her chest. Dozing lightly, she dreamt about him.

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

She could feel his arms around her as she slept, although part of her sleeping mind knew that he wasn't there. Soon,

she woke to the sound of someone coming up the stairway towards the portrait. She woke to an empty room, only able to hear

those footsteps in the otherwise silent school. Ron wasn't there...

Fred and George just happened to be walking by on their way outside when they heard Ron tell Harry who his mystery

woman was. Of course, they couldn't resist the urge to "help".

"Ron, come here."

"What?"

"Trust us."

Fred and George lead their younger brother towards the currently emtpy library where they could talk in privacy.

"So, we heard that you've got a lil crush on the brainy girl."

"And we'd like to help you out a little."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "If you say anything, I swear..."

"Don't worry, we aren't that cruel to you."

"Well, actually we are."

"But that's besides the point."

"We just wish to give you some friendly advice."

"Such as!" Ron was getting rather frustraited by now, and wanted to escape the two older Weasleys and get to the

common room where he could be alone.

"Simple...She likes you too."

_Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you_

When Ron walked in, Hermione was sitting on the windowsill by herself. Everybody else appeared to be outside having

fun in the warm spring night.

"Um...Hi."

Hermione never turned her head from the glass. "Why aren't you outside with the rest of them?"

"I needed to escape my brothers, and I needed some time to think, too. So I came back here instead of going

outside."

"What did you need to think about?"

Ron didn't answer, looking down at his feet shyly. The silence passed between them for a few moments longer before

Hermione rose from the windowsill.

"Ron..." Blushing furiously, Hermione stepped closer to him. "I...There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Ron was rather taken aback by how close Hermione was.

"I...I love you Ron..." Hermione leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before turning away in tears,

afraid of his reaction.

However, Ron didn't leave, and he didn't scream at her like she had been afraid. And she smiled through her tears

when she felt him wrap his arms around her and place his head between her neck and shoulder.

"I love you too, Hermione."

Awwww! It's all fluffy like, eh?

Ron: A lil too fluffy for my tastes.

Hermione: Shut up and hold me!

Ron (to me): Must you make her so clingy?

Um...yes? It's the way she is. Duh!

Ron: Oh yeah...

Hermione: What are you saying?

Ron: Nothing sweety.

Hermione: I love it when you call me that. I love you so much.

Ron: I love you too. (wraps his arms around her)

Okay you two, before you force me to up the rating, cut your lovey dovey actions short and say goodbye.

Ron & Hermione: Later. (walk off to go have...privacy wink)

Okay, for the purpose of not feeling like I stole anything, the song clips, in order are from these songs:

Let Me Be With You (Chobits opening theme)

The First Cut Is The Deepest

Missing

On My Own (from Les Miserables)

Until the Day I Die


End file.
